The Blissful Broken Heart
by em38
Summary: Ginny asks Harry out, while going out with Dean, months before they kiss after the Quidditch House Cup. What happens? Oneshot. Not based on the story. Ginny/Harry. Please R&R! Rated T just in case


Summary: Ginny asks Harry out, while going out with Dean, months before they kiss after the Quidditch House Cup. What happens? Oneshot. Not based on the story. Ginny/Harry. Please R&R!

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I wrote this a while ago so please 'give it some slack' as my friend would say. Idea based off of a friend's experiences. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter still not mine. sigh

The Blissful Broken Heart

She vaguely heard the babble of the lunchroom as she stared inward with glazed eyes…remembering.

_It was first period she had dropped her quill. Some guy had picked it up. As she took the pencil, their hands had brushed. Then, as their eyes met and she stared into the soft emeralds that were his eyes, she realized who it was. It was the one she coveted, the one she longed for, the one whom her world had revolved around ever since they met, all those years ago, when he had been boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. It was Harry Potter. Ginny remembered how Harry had stuttered when he had first seen her… rubbed his glasses and smiled even when she was ten year old. And in the common room…he was so hot, he had grown up over the summer, and had smiled as he handed her the quill. She memorized every move he had ever made when he was around her…_

"Ginny. GINNY!" It was one of Ginny's best friends—Emmeline. "In know that look, you were thinking about HIM, weren't you" said Reina, Ginny's other best friend. "I don't know why you like him so much…I mean, you're obsessed with him even though there are other hot guys like Cedric Diggory. Get your priorities straight girl!" That _had_ to be Raquel, Ginny's third best friend. "I know and there're the hot Asian guys too, like Cho Chang's brother!" said Reina. Ginny sighed inwardly. "You guys, I love you—in a straight way—but you don't understand Harry like I do." Her three friends exchanged amused glances. "In case you forgot, you're still going out with Dean" reminded Emmeline, smiling.

Ginny knew her best friends didn't approve of Harry—they thought he wasn't good enough for her—but…she had to hold on to him. She had known that he was made for her since they met when she was ten. Even after all these years, even though she was going out with Dean, she still loved him.

Once, she was so desperate she had pretended to like a git—Michael Corner—only that had made Harry turn away from her more. Ginny shuddered at the memories. Now that she was getting her courage back, she was thinking of something more forward; she would as Harry out! …only…she didn't want to lose her friends because of Harry…and she didn't want him to think her too pushy.

1 Week Later…

Ginny still hadn't built up the courage to ask Harry out and to dump Dean. While she was pondering her options concerning Harry, during Charms, a voice said "I know what you're thinking. I can see it on your face every time he walks by." Ginny jumped. It was Emmeline—Ginny had temporarily forgotten that they shared Charms…which was stupid because they were both Gryffindors. "I don't like Harry and neither do Reina and Raquel but that doesn't mean we'll hate you if you go out with him…Sheesh! I can't believe you think we're that shallow!" Ginny smiled sheepishly at her friend's accusations but a ray of light had pierced her gloom. Her friends would still stick with her even if she and Harry went out. Ginny was stunned, but in a good way. Her dream was finally becoming material.

"Are you serious?" Ginny questioned Emmeline. "No, I'm totally kidding; go out with him and we'll ditch you," said Emmeline sarcastically; "What do you think you lovesick fool!?" Ginny grinned. "C'mon, you can ask him out after lunch and if he rejects you, just tell Dean you were talking with him. If he doesn't reject you, tell Harry about Dean and break up with him afterwards." Ginny hated it when Emmeline intruded in her love life but she was nervous of being alone with Harry. "Thanks…you're a good friend…wait! Oh my gosh! I can't ask him out! I have a humongous zit on my nose! He'll totally be repulsed and won't ever talk to me…" "Shut up you fool," said Emmeline for the second time that day. "I'll fix you up at lunch…they don't call me the Beauty Queen for nothing! I know potions and spells for all beauty-related matter! Besides, you know you like him and a stupid little zit won't stop you from getting what you want—I won't let it! Now, take a deep breath, calm down and we'll go to lunch."

As the end of lunch drew nearer, Ginny (who looked absolutely gorgeous, courtesy of Emmeline) grew increasingly nervous. "Oh my gosh… I don't think I can do this…He won't like me, I'm too young!" "Shut up Ginny, let's go wait outside the Great Hall for him." Ginny followed Emmeline obediently.

When Harry came out, smiling and laughing with Neville, Emmeline pushed Ginny towards him. "Ummm…Harry, can I have a word…privately," she said, glancing at Neville. Neville left reluctantly. "Harry…" she said, staring deep into his beautiful eyes. "Wilyagoutwidme?" "What?!" said Harry looking thoroughly confused. "Oh my gosh, what did I say…hmm…he's cute when he's confused" thought Ginny. She glanced back at Emmeline who smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath and repeated; "Will you go out with me?" with exaggerated slowness.

Harry looked astonished…then pained. What was going through his mind? Then, surprisingly, he addressed Emmeline first. "Can I talk to Ginny…privately?" Emmeline nodded and left. Once they weren't looking, Emmeline crept behind a door—she couldn't hear them but she could see them. Ginny waited nervously for what she assumed would be a rejection.

"…Ginny, I really, really like you…but…" Harry sighed. "Please don't laugh…I'm…bisexual. Please don't tell anyone…Ron doesn't even know…yet. Anyway, I'm going out with Neville right now." This was the last thing Ginny had expected—she was devastated and struggled to the tears that were threatening to burst out. Harry looked sadly, quietly, into Ginny's eyes. He softly brushed away the stray tears that were struggling down her cheeks. Ginny didn't care that he was bi. All that really mattered was that he was taken.

Harry resumed speaking; "Neville and I…we really got to know each other during the Herbology project and…we decided …that…we were…right…for each other. I still like you a lot…Ginny…but Neville is something different." Harry enclosed Ginny in his arms as she cried into his chest. A multitude of insignificant people watched them…seeming to understand but not really apprehended the situation. They weren't a part of Harry and Ginny's intimate moment.

"Hey…Ginny…" said Harry, "I'll make you a promise…in three months, if Neville and I break up…and if you still like me…we'll get together, ok?" Harry looked down into her glistening wet eyes and whispered softly. "I really do love you. A lot."

"Harry," said Ginny, "Thanks for telling me…I would like it…to wait three months…I'll wait for you." They smiled tearfully with shared emotion and slowly drew nearer to each other as Emmeline and Neville watched from far away. His lips fluttered on hers…barely touching…like the wings of a beautiful butterfly. She was blissful...yet sorrowful knowing this moment had to end…she would cherish this memory, as she had many others; the memory where their lips caressed. Over the next months, Ginny had Dean to help her wait for Harry. And when Harry and Neville broke up a month later, she gave him time to get over it, and then broke up with Dean. She was ready for him, and he for her, when they won the Quidditch Cup.

Love is forever and when her love broke up with her to save the world, the love-stricken, heartbroken girl waited patiently greatest reward life could bring her—a life with her love.

El Fin.

A/N: So? What do you think? Pretty good for writing it a while ago, huh? I can't be sure though, so please let me know by reviewing. Thanks to all you fabulous readers for reading this!


End file.
